


Why Did I Play The Game Sburb?

by sketchyArtist



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Other, not a character x character thing, self insert thing I made with friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyArtist/pseuds/sketchyArtist
Summary: Mattie is a prince of mind, tsion the page of life, Zombie a prince of time, and Vanissa an heir of space. Mattie is currently laying in his old room on his old bed, He needs someone to talk to.





	Why Did I Play The Game Sburb?

You are the Prince of Mind, You have 3 other friends playing with you in this session. A Prince of time, a Page of life, And a Mage of space. You are currently at your home. And holy Jesus you hate it there you’re probably going to go stir crazy soon. You’d go out and fight some imps, but honestly you don’t want to. Right now you felt like crap. You felt bad for dragging your friends into this honestly it was the only thing to do to keep them alive.

 

You are going to have to get up at some time, but for now you lay in your room at least what used to be your room, on what used to be your bed. You need to get up and visit one of your friends. You start to think of which one of the few to go visit. Maybe Zombie if he’s not busy with imps… Or Tsion. You’re not too sure who to go and talk to. For now you guess you’ll visit zombie. 

You floated your lazy ass up and went to go see him. It would be an amazing trip! At least that's what you were telling yourself. Honestly this was going to be long and boring it’s just you floating in space. You don’t really understand how you’re able to really breath here but whatever. 

You just realized you need to text him or something before going over. You had on your phone shades. You kinda couldn’t think of anything else to alchemize your phone with that would be that easily accessible. Honestly you needed to get more creative with the alchemiter. Aviators with a phone. Not the best thing. But it was going to have to do. 

You get onto discord. “Heeeeeey. Is it chill if I stop by your planet/house?”

“Yoooo, fuckin- totally!” Zombie said with a weirdly laid back and also super hyped tone of voice.

“Hells yeah. I'll be over… soon? I think. It's kinda going slow and I kinda forgot how long it take to get to your place.” You look at the mostly empty space in front of you. “Yeah it’s gonna take me a bit.”

You continue the long ass trip over there. “God this is boring, I wish I had a distraction.”

You start to flip through old pictures in your phone. "Oh... My lil' bro.."


End file.
